I Was Wrong
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. One-shot, set at some point in season 3. Finn's been giving Blaine a hard time lately, but one day he goes farther than even Kurt expected him to...and gets a reaction from Blaine that no one saw coming.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: I Was Wrong<br>****Summary: AU. One-shot, set at some point in season 3. Finn's been giving Blaine a hard time lately, but one day he goes farther than even Kurt expected him to...and gets a reaction from Blaine that no one saw coming.  
><strong>**Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
><strong>**Rating: T to be safe  
><strong>**Pairing: mentions of Klaine  
><strong>**Spoilers: 3x01: The Purple Piano Project, 3x04: Pot of Gold**

**Author's Note: This is just something that's been bugging me for a while. I don't like seeing Finn bully his step-brother's boyfriend, and I have a hard time believing that Blaine's going to be calm every time he does this.**

**This happened because of it.**

* * *

><p>No one moves or speaks in the choir room. Everyone is either staring at Finn, or at Blaine, whose shoulder is being gripped tightly by Kurt.<p>

Finn looks furious. One minute everyone is debating song choices for Sectionals and then Blaine makes a suggestion, and suddenly a crack about Dalton and the Warblers, and then there's that horrible three letter slur slipping out of his mouth that causes Kurt to jump to his feet and dart over to Blaine's side.

But no one is expecting Blaine's reaction:

_"Shut the hell up!_"

Finn's eyes widen and Rachel's hand flies to her mouth. Everyone else, Kurt included, just looks stunned.

Blaine is on his feet, hands fisting the bright blue sweater he's wearing as he stares at his boyfriend's step-brother.

"What'd you say to me, Anderson?" Finn explodes. "You can't talk to me like that!"

"Oh but you can put me down every time I try to help this club out?" Blaine scoffs. "Talk about hypocritical you asshole."

Kurt's jaw drops slightly. Blaine doesn't swear unless something _really_ bothers him. He rubs the slightly shorter boy's back in an effort to calm him, but Blaine pulls away, only to have Kurt grip his arm tightly.

"What the hell are you on?" yells Finn. "You're not the leader, and you're not at Dalton, so sit the -"

"Shut up!" Blaine yells again. "Just cut the shit, Hudson, because I've had it! Do you have any idea what you're doing to me? Don't you get that idiots like you are the reason I transfered to Dalton in the first place?"

Finn stares at him, wordlessly. Blaine struggles for more words, but nothing comes out.

The junior bursts into tears and runs from the room.

Kurt rounds on Finn, eyes burning with anger.

"I hope to whatever deities exist that you come up with a pretty damn amazing apology, Hudson." he growls. "You will not speak to my boyfriend like that. _Ever again._" he looks back at Mr. Schuester. "I'll go see if I can calm him down."

Schuester just nods and Kurt runs from the room.

* * *

><p>He finds Blaine in the Boys' Bathroom, curled in a ball in the far corner.<p>

"Blaine?" he says softly.

His boyfriend makes a small noise, somewhere between a sob and a soft gasp, and looks up.

The brunette walks over and cautiously holds out his hand.

"Can you get up?" he asks softly. The floor is filthy, Blaine...and we should get back to practice -"

Blaine lets Kurt help him up, but shakes his head.

"No." he replies, voice cracking, and it hurts the countertenor to see the tear tracks on his cheeks. "I'm not sitting in the same room as Finn for another forty minutes. I can't take it."

"I'm sorry." Kurt yanks a couple paper towels out of the dispenser and gently wipes Blaine's tears away.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." says Blaine, watching as Kurt tosses the used paper towels into the trash can by the door.

Kurt sighs and grips the dark haired boy's shoulders gently.

"Yes I do." he tells Blaine quietly. "I should have talked to Finn the moment he started all of this. If I had -"

Blaine shakes his head again, and pulls Kurt in for a gentle hug.

"He would have done it anyway." he buries his face in the pale neck and sighs. Kurt lets out a tiny moan as warm air brushes against his skin. "Maybe if I hadn't been lead soloist at Dalton, he wouldn't have -"

"Yes he would." Kurt tells him sadly, "because you're talented...you are so _amazingly_ talented, and he can't handle it if Mr. Schue gives you a solo and not him."

Blaine says nothing, but holds the brunette a little tighter.

"Can we just go?" he whispers. "I don't want to stay here for practice, I just want to leave. _Please_."

Kurt pulls back from the hug and nods.

"Alright, but not before Finn apologizes. Come on."

He links his arm with Blaine's as they leave the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The other members of New Directions are talking quietly when they return.<p>

Silence falls, and Kurt can swear he sees Finn shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"We're going to leave in a few minutes," he tells Schuester, "It's just -"

"I understand." their teacher says softly. Then his voice is suddenly louder, and more forced. "Finn, I think you have something to say, don't you?"

Finn groans, but recieves several glares, even from Rory, whom Kurt's heard _idolizes _his step-brother.

He stands, and Kurt tightens his grip on Blaine as they both wait for the apology.

Finn leaves his chair and walks over to them, carefully placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder, which causes him to look up.

"I was wrong." he said quietly. "I should never have jumped down your throat like that...we cool?"

Kurt hears several exasperated sighs come from behind Finn, and rolls his eyes. Finn shifts his weight nervously.

"I shouldn't bully you when I don't know half of what you went through before Dalton." he says quietly. "and I shouldn't take all of my issues out on you. I'll...I'll try to be nicer." he pauses. "I really am sorry, Blaine."

Blaine nods slowly, and Finn smiles hesitantly.

As he and Kurt leave the choir room, Blaine can't help but think things will be a lot better between them.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Just something quick that I wanted to get up. Hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


End file.
